He Knows
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: He hates surprises, but as he continues to kiss her, he’ll make an exception. He knows he’ll love this surprise, because she’s worth it… sequel to 'She Knows'


**A/N: This is the sequel to 'She Knows'. Enjoy. It won't be as dark as 'She Knows' but there will some elements of angst in it. You know I have to have angst in my stuff. This self-admitted angst junkie doesn't own Zoey 101. The stuff in italics are what he's seeing on the screen (except the beginning). **

* * *

**He Knows**

_Michael's eyes are wide as saucers, and he almost has to restrain himself from screaming. Logan's jaw drops slightly, and an almost inaudible, "Holy shit…" can be heard as he reads over his roommates shoulder._

**MikeCanDunk **_has received an offline message from _**ZoeyBGurl. **

_**I owe you guys, big time. I heard everything that went on even though I probably wasn't supposed to via webcam. You guys are the big brothers I never had. So thanks, because it helped me think a lot. **_

_**-Zoey**_

"_She knows Chase is in love with her…" Michael says to Logan, who looks deep in thought. He never sees Logan, think so hard. Or think ever, so it worries him when he sees Logan think up a storm. "Okay, what are you thinking, man…?"_

"_Well, one. I'm thinking you're a complete dumbass for turning on the webcam, and leaving it on, but I'm also thinking that it's better this way. At least now, it's out in the open…" Logan replies, with a thoughtful look still on his face. _

--

He's at PCA, the same place he's been since the sixth grade. He's had the same roommates since the sixth grade. His dorm is eerily quiet, as he's in his bed, staring at the yellow DVD case sitting on the night table. He knows exactly when she left, and boarded that plane to England and hates himself for letting her go fourteen days ago.

Fourteen days, three hours, twenty-eight minutes, and fifty-seven minutes ago, if he wanted to pinpoint it. He makes no attempt to sew the headless stuffed giraffe back together. Only when she comes back will he finally be able to sew it back together. He knows why he's chosen it to be that way, and their mutual friends don't question it. The DVD came in the mail for him, three days ago.

Wherever she is, he knows she's the one with his heart, no matter how cliché that may sound. It's corny, but it's the truth. His truth continues to resound in his head like a broken record. It plays an infinite amount of times, before he realizes that he's the cause of everything.

It's his fault. That yellow DVD case seems to be a constant reminder of his screw-up, but maybe if he plays it, the unknown mystery of his contents won't torture him. They won't constantly haunt him, so reaching over, he grabs the slender DVD case, and opens it before loading the silver disc into the DVD player, attached to the big screen.

--

His heart beats loudly in his ears, as he instantly hits PLAY button and it loads. A million things are zooming through his bushy head. The actual outcome has him surprised and confused all at once, but he can't seem to tear his eyes away, as Zoey's face appears on the screen.

--

"_Hi Chase," Zoey says, with a little wave. He smiles a little, at least glad that her sense of humour is intact. "You obviously got the DVD, and if you're not Chase Matthews and you're watching this, stop this DVD right now, and leave the room. If you're watching this alone, Chase, then that's good I've been a lot of thinking. I just feel like I should tell you…"_

_Chase can only blink. He doesn't know what's been going through her head for the past two weeks. Maybe she really doesn't forgive him, and she wants to end their friendship – whatever's left of it. He feels his heart drop, but it's understandable since they'll probably never see each other again. _

_He doesn't like that possibility but he has to be faced with it. _

_Zoey sighs, and he can see the tears glisten in her brown orbs. He can't watch her cry, but it seems that she has more to say. If only he could reach over and push that STOP button. He'd rather not know at all, than watch her cry. _

"_Why did you wait three whole years to tell me?" she questions, wiping at her eyes. "I'm not crying because I'm sad or anything. I'm crying because I'm shocked, and confused at all once. The more I think about it, the more complex it becomes, and then I become frustrated. I want so bad to understand, Chase. I really want to understand what was going through your head for three years, and I don't. So I'm asking you to just tell me yourself…" _

_He almost wants to answer but then he realizes that it's just a video. Zoey's face has another tear gliding down her cheeks. Her voice breaks, even though she smiles a little through her tears. _

"…_I saw everything. The intervention Logan and Michael staged, when you guys were talking about this Gretchen girl that looked like me, and how gross she was and stuff. Maybe the webcam was on without anyone's knowledge, but I heard things too. And you know what? I'm crying because I'm sort of in a way happy. In my way, I can breathe again. I feel free, and without realizing it or paying attention, I discovered my own little truth. After thinking about it, everything just made sense and it felt right…" she says, sniffling and wiping her eyes. _

--

Oh God. Oh God. Oh freaking God.

He feels naked, in a way.

Like she's reads his mind, and digs into his psyche and knowing his innermost thoughts and feelings. Actually, he would've preferred that way, rather than realize the webcam was on the entire time.

The murderous thoughts that grow in his head, towards Logan and Michael instantly disappear when he hears these words in her voice. In fact, it makes his stop and his breath catch in his throat. In reality, the sensation of being winded from the shock lasts a split second when it feels like an eternity.

--

"_I never stopped. I was just too oblivious to everything around me, but I realize that…" she says, a blush making her cheeks rosy. "…I love you, Chase…" _

_A burden is been lifted off his shoulders, and for the first time, he too feels like he can let go off the breath he holds in for three years. He feels suffocated, no longer…_

--

He feels almost giddy, and he feels like doing back-flips and cartwheels. But he takes the DVD out, and puts back into its case, shutting the big screen off.

A knock on the door is heard on the door, and when he opens, no words can be articulated as he's greeted by the familiar smell of lavender musk blended with faint peaches and a pair of arms around his neck. He hugs back, knowing who it is, and he can't seem to let go.

He feels her pull away slightly, only to have his hands, held by small, soft ones, the nails painted pink. He looks at her for a moment, trying to take every detail in. It's almost as if it's an illusion. An illusion that seems all too real that it's too good to be true. Her hair is still that dirty blonde colour, her smile hasn't changed, but her degree of beauty has. It's only gone higher.

It seems to be the love bugs that almost bite him over and over when she's around, and this time it's no different. Strangely enough, he's content with that Zoey-induced circumstance.

"I couldn't stay in England. Covington's great, but I couldn't stay. My life, my friends, and my brother. Everything was here…" she explains. "…besides, my dad hated the London office. So, we moved back. Stacy doesn't live in 101 anymore. So I do again. Everyone knew I was back, except you. I wanted it to be a surprise…"

"Zoey, I really can tell you how sorry I am. I was a jerk, a complete dummy and…" he starts, apologizing in a complete frenzy and then he trails off, when he realizes she's giggling. "Okay, what?"

"Yeah, you were all those things, but don't spoil a perfect moment, Chase," she warns teasingly with a laugh to match. He knows he's holding her in his arms, closely, and there's no noisy alarm clock, or incoming pillow to wake him. It's really not a dream after all. She gives him a coy smile. "It would be a perfect moment if you kissed me right now…"

He knows he's taken her lips with his own.

He concludes that she tastes of vanilla flavoured lip gloss, even though he's a complete chocoholic. Guilt sweeps over him, when he goes into his chocloatey bliss, but when he pulls her petite form to himself, and kisses her back, there's a sense of belonging. A sense of realizing that it's the right thing to do.

He knows that his parents have bestowed a long middle name and a short first name on him. He also knows little random things like his love for obscenely large cookies and that his favourite colour is green.

He hates surprises, but as he continues to kiss her, he'll make an exception. He knows he'll love this surprise, because she's worth it…

* * *

**A/N: Went from angst to fluff. This is my forty-seventh Zoey 101 story. I have another Zoey 101 story called "Victim of Love" in the works, and another DL oneshot. I'm off my QL high, and have been hit with a DL one. This oneshot will be very long, but I have a quarter of it done. So, hold onto that.**

**Review. I'm hungry, and I need a bubble bath. I love those. **

**Happy Holidays, folks!**

**-Erika**


End file.
